


A Supposed Punishment

by pickleinspectorgadget



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cheating/Infidelity, Dirty Talk, M/M, Phone Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexting, Smoking, non-con to consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 07:45:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12428127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleinspectorgadget/pseuds/pickleinspectorgadget
Summary: There’s a knock on the door. It startles Lavellan, causing him to nearly drop his tea. Who could it have possibly been? He made sure Solas remembered his keys before leaving for work, he didn’t order anything, and he wasn’t really expecting any guests. So that only left Anders, who must have left something at his apartment and only now remembered. He turned his attention to the living room, scanning it for anything out of place while he opened the door with his free hand.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind, this is not how I picture Hawke, it's just for the sake of the fic.  
> Not gonna lie, I saw a porn and all I could see in the top was male Hawke, so I wanted to write out the scene with Hawke and my Inquisitor (With some alterations, of course).
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

There’s a knock on the door. It startles Lavellan, causing him to nearly drop his tea. Who could it have possibly been? He made sure Solas remembered his keys before leaving for work, he didn’t order anything, and he wasn’t really expecting any guests. So that only left Anders, who must have left something at his apartment and only now remembered. He turned his attention to the living room, scanning it for anything out of place while he opened the door with his free hand.

“What’d you forget?” He immediately shut his mouth when he looked at the looming man before him, who was _definitely_ not Anders. “I-I’m sorry, I thought you were someone else,” He was suddenly very, very conscious of the fact that he had yet to put on a shirt.

“Anders, right? My boyfriend?” Garrett’s eyes drifted lower to his exposed chest, and back up to lock eyes with him. “Got a few minutes?”

“Ah… I’m actually kind of busy,” It wasn’t a complete lie. He was about to sit down and finish a report that had been shoved into his hands a few days prior. He was finding it extremely difficult to look the other man in the eye. They had met a few times before, he would often come to bring Anders things during late work nights at the hospital, a phone charger, a jacket, dinner. He’d even come to pick him up after an all nighter in Lavellan’s apartment. It had never been this hard to look at him, but now...

“Just two minutes,”

Sidhion looked away, to the side, down to the floor, until finally he looked at him and opened his mouth as if to reject him, but the moment he locked eyes with Hawke, he couldn’t say a word. The look he was being given sent ice running through his veins. They stayed like this for a few seconds until he sighed and took a step to the side, allowing the large man into his apartment. The blond shut the door behind him and followed him into the livingroom.

“I hope you know he’s not going to leave me. Not for you, and not for any of his other little…” He trailed off for a moment before turning to look at the shorter man. “ _Boy toys_ ,”

“Why are you here?” Lavellan frowned and gripped the handle of his mug tighter. 

“I came to talk to you, man to man,” He took a small step forward. “And to give you the respect you haven’t been giving me,” Sid turned his face away, finding the a mystery stain on the carpet was far more interesting than the handsome face feet away from him. “Look. I’ve been with Anders for a long time, and you’re not the only one he’s done this with. Believe it or not, it’s the truth,”

“Listen, I don’t know anything about you other than what he’s told me. Why would I believe you over _him_?” His gaze flickered between his face and the chest, both of which were slowly moving closer to him. “Maybe you _are_ too possessive,” He immediately shut his mouth, that wasn’t supposed to slip.

“Is that what he told you?” His voice was low, and it was terrifying just how calm he was. He took another step forward, while Lavellan took a half step back. “What makes you think that I’m going to let someone like you take what’s mine?” 

“People aren’t possessions,” 

“They’re an investment,”

“And investments are a risk,” Sid’s brow furrowed. “Sometimes they don’t pay off,”

“Wrong,”

The pair stood in silence as Hawke stared down the smaller man, who seemed as if he was getting smaller with each passing second.

“I-I think you should leave,” His shaky words earned him a quiet chuckle, and he very nearly dropped the full cup once again when he felt the brush of a larger hand on his. Garrett took the cup from him and leaned down to set it on the coffee table beside a stack of papers.

“You know…” He started as he stood back up, his posture straightening, as if attempting to assert his dominance. “I came here, hoping to find an honorable man, but all I found was a little bitch,” He continued to take steps towards the blond, who in turn took steps back, until he had him pinned to a wall. “And you know what I do when someone acts like a little bitch?” He brought his face closer, the other turned his now flushed face away. Garrett smirked and brought his lips to Sid’s ear and his hands down to grip his wrists before speaking in a low growl. “I treat them like one,”

Lavellan shuddered and let out a hoarse moan, then chomped down on his lip. This shouldn’t turn him on, Hawke was terrifying. He was probably going to beat the shit out of him, not like it would be too hard. He was probably twice his weight and almost entirely muscle.

“Show me where you fucked him,” Lavellan had to bite back the urge to say ‘Where _haven’t_ I fucked him?’ in favor of glaring at the man, whose face was still mere inches from his. “Come on, I don’t have all day,”

“M-My room,” Finally a hand took a firm hold of his bicep and jerked him towards the hall. He didn’t have much of a choice, so he lead him to his bedroom. The door slowly creaked open, the only light filling the room was the evening sunset, so he flicked on the light. The bed was still a mess, blanket tossed toward the wall, one of his pillows had fallen to the floor during Anders’ visit. Oh gods, the room still smelled like him. The grip on his arm tightened and he was forced forward and thrown onto the bed.

“You haven’t even changed the sheets, have you?” He muttered as he began to shuck off his jacket. “Bet you wanted to smell him when you slept,” He yanked his shirt over his head and threw it down, stepping closer to the bed. Lavellan was speechless, his wide eyes wandering down the absolutely incredible body in front of him. “Well too bad, because tonight you’ll only smell me,” He growled as he climbed on the bed, looming over him before swooping down and kissing at the side of Lavellan’s neck.

“W-Wait,” Sidhion let out a quiet gasp, his hands moving to Garrett’s biceps in a weak attempt to stop him. A nibble on the sensitive skin made him moan and tip his head back, his grip on the other’s arms tightened, nails digging into his skin. His arms were yanked away and pinned to the bed, Hawke’s mouth moving to kiss and bite and suck at the other side of his neck. A moan was ripped from his throat when he felt a thick thigh force its way between his legs and grind into his crotch. “Wai- no, stop,” 

Hawke pulled back enough to lick his lips, but immediately went back to his work, leaving small marks across the pale skin while he ground their hips together, a loud moan tumbling from the blond. 

“Sh-Shit… Please,” He pleaded, shaking lightly as he did his best to keep his hips from bucking. Shit, he was getting hard. Hawke pulled back and ground his hips again, causing the other to shiver.

“You like that?” He dragged the tip of his tongue up his neck and along the length of his ear. “You fuckin’ like that, you little slut?” A nibble, another moan. “Bet everybody’s been fucking you,”

“No,” He panted, struggling against the vice grip the kept him pinned. Hawke wiggled a bit and soon a dull thud could be heard as he kicked off his boots. He moved to straddle the thin hips, pressing a rough hand to Sid’s chest when he tried to sit up. A delicate hand moved forward to touch the other's chest, and then moved down to his abs, its owner’s gaze raking hungrily down his body. Garrett’s hand slowly inched its way higher to grip the base of his throat as he gave his next command.

“Undo my pants,” 

“Excuse me?” 

“Did I stutter? I said,” The hand at his throat tightened a bit, causing a quiet, hoarse moan. “Undo my pants, slut,” And he did. Slowly, and with shaking hands, but he did. His eyes drifted down once the zipper was undone and they’d been pulled down and noticed he wasn’t wearing underwear, as if he’d planned this little encounter. Lavellan turned his attention back to his face only to see he was watching him, a smirk plastered on his face. “Like what you see?” Hawke scoffed and slipped his hand around to the back of his neck, yanking him up and then shoving him down until he was face to face with his mostly hard cock. Hawke gently ran his fingers through the blond’s silky hair and took a firm hold. “Suck it,”

It was an awkward angle, but he managed to lean forward and take the head into his mouth. He let out a pained groan when he was forced down by the hand in his hair, thrusting deep into his mouth and gagging him until finally, Lavellan forced himself off and gasped for breath. 

“Where ya goin’? Thought you _liked_ sucking cock,” He tried to push him back onto his dick, but was stopped by a pair of hands on his hips.

“Just… Give me a second,” He pressed his forehead against the hard abs in front of him, the hand in his hair untangling and slowly stroking his head while he panted against his stomach. The gesture would have been nice if he hadn’t immediately tugged on his hair when he began to suck again. Lavellan groaned around the hardened flesh as it was once again forced into his mouth, though not nearly as deep as before. That didn’t last long because soon he was forced all the way down until his nose was buried in a nest of curls. Lavellan dug his nails into the man’s hips and looked up at him, trying not to gag.

“You’re so pretty with a cock down your throat.” Hawke groaned and tipped his head back, holding his place until a desperate hand began patting his thigh. “Fuck…” He hissed when he let go, his head rolling forward to watch the blond pull off and start panting again, one of his slightly shaking hands slowly drifting down to stroke the dripping cock in front of him. “Sorry,”

Lavellan frowned up at him, as if offended by the sudden tenderness, but when he opened his mouth to say something, Hawke was moving off of him and flipping him over, leaving his ass in the air. His large hand ran over his clothed ass, squeezing before drawing back and smacking it hard.

“ _Aah_! G-Garrett…” He let out another yelp when the hand came back down, spanking him harder this time.

“Don’t say my name,” His hand moved up to grip the loose waistband of his jeans and tug them down over his ass. It was already starting to get red. “You’ve got a nice little ass,” He growled as he ran his hand over the reddened skin. “Let’s find out just how big of a slut you are,” Hawke’s tongue ran over his lips as he spread the pale cheeks under his hands, spitting onto his hole and rubbing it before slipping a finger in effortlessly. “Still plenty stretched from Anders’ visit, mm? Took his sweet time making sure you’re nice and loose?” Lavellan simply nodded. “Good, that’ll make this much easier.” A second finger was slipped in, earning Hawke a breathy moan for more.

The fingers were shoved deeper and twisted, a breathy _‘what a good little slut’_ passing through the larger man’s lips. A third was slipped in with ease not much later, and almost immediately all 3 were removed with a low groan.

“Lift your ass.”

The blonde lets out a quiet grunt as he shifted his ass higher, burying half of his face into the mattress. He shut his eyes tight, focusing on the hands spreading and massaging his soft, round ass.

“Good boy…” Hawke murmured, dipping his face down and dragging his tongue along the other’s hole, spitting on it once more and smirking at the gasp it earned him. “ _Very_ good boy. Now…” He purred, sitting up and moving to shuck off the blond’s jeans. “I’m gonna fuck you. I’m gonna fuck you hard and fast until the only thing you can say with that pretty little mouth of yours is ‘ _more_ ’. Got it, slut?” Hawke then pressed his chest against the other’s back, his cock nestled nicely between soft cheeks. They stayed like this for a moment, still and silent except for a slow grind of Hawke’s hips. “Well? I was expecting an answer,”

“O-oh uh… Y-yes…” Sid said with a shiver.

“Yes _what_? Answer properly, slut.”

“Yes sir. I…” His breath hitched, the feeling of the thick, blunt head now nudging against his entrance and making all thoughts leave his mind. Finally it began to push in, stretching him just right. So much pleasure, and just enough pain. “Nnngh… yesss…”

Wait.

He wasn’t supposed to enjoy this. This was supposed to be punishment. Well. “Punishment”.

Garrett scoffed at the soft moan he received once he had bottomed out, flesh pressing against flesh. He had to keep up the act, after all. Couldn’t have him thinking he was enjoying this. But oh maker, was he enjoying this. The blond was so tight… Hot.

He ran a rough, calloused hand up the smooth back in front of him as he began to move, slow and practiced. Tongue darting out to wet his lips.

Sid bit down on his lip, arms stretched out in front of him, fists pressed against the headboard.

Hawke didn’t keep up the slow pace for long. Mostly due to quiet whimpers and sighs that sent shivers down his spine. He wasn’t aware of it, but this seemed an awful lot like love making, not just a quick fuck meant to punish someone. Hawke was too wrapped up in the feeling of the tight heat to notice, or care really. The feeling escalated when Sid was flipped onto his back, the burly man pressing their lips together with a groan. His thrusts sped up as he pulled away, quiet, nearly inaudible praises tumbling from his lips.

It wasn’t long until his thrusts slowed, the lubrication from his spit wearing off, and finally Hawke was forced to sit up and pull out long enough to reslick his cock.

Sid watched the process closely, mouth hanging open slightly, eyes occasionally glancing over to the nearly empty bottle of lube still sitting on the bedside table.

“You know there’s um… lube,” The blond cleared his throat nervously when the man stared back down at him, a hum escaping his throat. Luckily, Hawke took a liking to the idea, reaching over to grab the bottle and thoroughly slick himself up before sliding back into his companion’s ass. Oh yes, this was so much better. The slow, languid thrusts resumed, now paired with gentle caresses along the lithe body under him.

Despite the pleasant shiver that ran down the blond’s spine, this was far too gentle for the situation. This was something he would do with Solas, not the big, hulking, supposedly _angry_ man above him. A few minutes of sweet, borderline loving movements later, the small man huffed, planted his feet, and pushed forward, toppling the stunned man onto his back. He stared down at Hawke with a frown, hands spread on his chest, supporting him as he began to move himself in a far rougher manner.

“Come on, Garrett, I thought you came here to _punish_ me,” Sid said, punctuating his words with a moan as he adjusted himself to better allow him to bounce on the cock, spearing him open. Rough, calloused hands took a firm grip on the pale, slender hips, aiding in guiding his partner along his dick. Powerful hips began to hammer up, forcing out moan after moan from the blond before sitting up and pushing him back against the sheets.

“You’re stronger than you look, kid,” Hawke growled, eyes narrowing as he took each slender thigh in hand, bending them back against their owner’s chest as his continues to hammer into the tight heat. “Fuck… You’re so damn _hot_ ,” He groaned, letting go of one thigh to plant the hand beside the blond’s head, using it as leverage to thrust faster, harder. Sid’s spine arched, loud moans ripping from his throat. 

Fuck he was close. 

His fingers wrapped around his leaking cock, whole body shivering once he’d begun to stroke.

“Ha… _Hawke_...” The blond whined, voice breathy. “Close…”

The hulking man’s eyes slid down from staring at the foggy eyed, flushed face, to the dripping, red tipped cock, being stroked almost aggressively, to match the brutal pace.

“Come on, baby, come for me,” Hawke growled again, licking his lips in anticipation. He was close as well, but refused to let go until that chest was painted white. “ _Come for me_ ,” He hissed, and finally, Sid came, hard and loud, cock spurting thick ribbons of cum along his chest, body jerking each time. He continued to fuck into the heat, it squeezing him tight.

A few thrusts later and Garrett hurriedly pulled out, stroking fast until he coated his partner’s stomach in even more cum. The pair sat panting, waiting for the orgasmic fog to clear from their heads. The blond scooped the sticky, cooling liquid into his fingers and rubbed it between forefingers and thumb before wiping it on the sheets, hazily watching as the large man began to climb off the bed, tucking himself back into his jeans. 

“Don’t fuck him again,” Hawke started, voice gone cold as he bent down to grab his t-shirt from the floor, but not putting it on immediately. “Or you’ll be seeing more of me,”

Sid hummed and turned to lay on his stomach, facing and watching the other man closely.

“Not much of a deterrent,” He hums, folding his arms in front of him and raising his legs, swinging them in the air. “Have you considered _talking_ to him instead of fucking his toys? That might yield better results,”

Hawke huffed, quickly bending down to grab his jacket and holding it and his shirt to his chest while clumsily trying to shove his feet back into his boots. Sid chuckles as he watched the large man struggle.

“Hey Garrett?” He asks as the man moves to the doorway. The raven haired man pauses and looks back. “Will you bring me the pack of cigarettes on the coffee table before you go?” Hawke frowns slightly, but honors the request.


	2. Chapter 2

The gentle buzz of Solas’ phone broke the boredom induced trance he had put himself in while restocking clothing racks. He glanced over at the cart beside him, only a few pairs of jeans and a stack of t-shirts remained, marking the end of the final task he’d been assigned to. Why did he take this job again? Sid told him _constantly_ that he didn’t have to work if he didn’t want to. He made enough for the both of them to live comfortably off of. He hates this job with a passion, but he can never bring himself to quit. He should be teaching, not stocking shelves.

He fishes his phone out of his pocket and raises a brow, Lavellan had sent a picture. It was probably something stupid, or a cute picture of a kitten. He did tend to send those kinds of things while he was at work, probably to cheer him up and take his mind off of his crappy, mundane job; though he could never be sure when it came to Lavellan. In all the years they had known each other, he was only able to predict one thing about him, and it was when he wanted to fuck; which was… frequently. He ran his thumb across the screen, opening the text, and glancing up for a split second while it loaded. What he saw when he looked back down made him sputter and nearly drop his phone.

His naked roommate was laid out on his stomach, camera pointed over his shoulder to show off his ass which was pushed ever so slightly into the air, a lustful look on his face and a lit cigarette hanging from his pursed lips. Below the photo he’d written ‘ _Wish you were here baby <3_’. Solas tore his gaze from the screen to look around. Luckily it had been a slow day so the store was pretty empty. He turned his attention back to the photo, noticing, upon closer inspection, that his neck was peppered in small bruises. And that there was a half dressed man at the edge of the bed, and whether he was dressing or undressing… Who knows.

He typed out a quick ‘ _holy shit Sid_ ’ before giving the photo another once over, locking his phone, and shoving it back into his pocket. Solas raised a hand and ran it over his bare head, taking a deep breath to calm his racing heart before getting back to work.

His phone buzzed again not 5 minutes later. He’d moved to a different department and was now refolding the shirts from the cart and putting them on the shelf. He sighed and put one hand on the shelf in front of him while the other fished his phone out again. Another photo from Lavellan. His tongue darted out to wet his lips as he opened it. The blond is licking his lips and looking to the side, into the camera, with a rather thick cock in front of his face. His phone buzzes again and the feed is forced lower, showing a new photo. He couldn’t help the jolt that rushed straight to his cock at the sight. The first thing he noticed was that it was from a higher angle, and that his roommate had that dick shoved all the way down his throat, nose nestled in a nest of dark curls. A large hand was tangled in the long blond hair, his own fingers itching to run through the silken strands. He could see small, pinprick tears collecting at the corners of the eyes that were gazing up into the camera. He hurriedly locks his phone and shoves it back into his pocket, his other hand moving to grip the cart beside him. His shift was almost over, he could make it through the last half hour. 30 more minutes then he could rush home and hopefully slide his own cock into the blond’s mouth.

The next photo came after another 5 minutes, just as he finished emptying the cart and was getting ready to put it back. Solas swallowed hard as he once again fished out his phone. Sid is on his stomach again, peeking over his shoulder with hands behind his back, spreading his ass for the cock that laid between them. Below the photo was a message presumably written by the other man. ‘ _He’s got an amazing ass_.’ 

Fuck yes he did.

‘ _Fuck yes he does._ ’

Another few minutes go by before his phone buzzes again, though this time it’s a video.

Solas’ tongue darts out to wet his lips once again. He gently patted his other pocket, feeling for his headphones, which luckily he had with him. It took longer than he’d hoped it would take to get to a bathroom, a coworker having stopped him to ask a question; though once he entered the tiled room, he bent down, peeking under the stall walls for anyone else before he all but ran for one of the stalls, shutting and locking it behind him. He reached into his pocket for the tangled earbuds, cursing under his breath as he untangled them.

What he hears when he plays the clip is absolute music to his ears.

The blond moans loudly, calling his name between the loud slaps of skin and low grunts from the mystery man. After one particularly loud whine, the man’s free hand, which had previously been gripping the pale boy’s hip, comes down hard against his ass. Lavellan lets out a surprised yelp and allows himself to be pressed farther into the mattress.

“ _There’s a good little slut,_ ” The man starts when Sid whines and bites the sheets below him. “ _Shut yourself up._ ” He gives another rough grunt and drives himself deeper into his ass, the camera shaking a bit more than it had been previously. “ _Fuck you feel good…_ ”

It cuts off there.

Solas takes a deep breath and raises his head, pressing it back against the stall wall that he’d been leaning against. He can feel the beginnings of an erection pressing against the front of his pants, but refuses to touch himself. What he really needs to do is compose himself, leave this bathroom, and ignore any more of the things that are sent to him until his shift is over. He almost manages to do it, but he received another video just as he began to take his headphones out.

His roommate is holding the phone now and pointing it behind him, though he can see his blissful face perfectly. Each thrust forces a breathy groan from his throat. He can’t take his eyes off of the flushed face in the foreground, even as it falls forward. Almost immediately his head is tugged back up by a hand tangled in his hair.

“ _Look at the camera, this IS all for him after all. _” The blond shivers, pants out a quiet _Solas_ , and smiles warmly before the video ends. At that point, all Solas can do is press a cool hand to his heated face and take a deep, shuddering breath while his gaze wanders away from his phone. __

___Calm down, Solas. You’ve seen him like this a million times before. You’ve fucked him too many times to count, this shouldn’t get to you._ Solas lets out a groan and looks down at the screen again, replaying the video before he even realizes he’s doing it._ _

__This time, he’s more focused on the hairy, muscled chest behind him, and on the large hands keeping a firm hold on his lover’s shapely hips and roughly yanking him back in time with his thrusts. When a hand moves to tug his head up, his eyes focus back on that flushed face. Before he knows it, his free hand is migrating toward the front of his now too tight jeans and squeezing the hardening bulge._ _

__There’s a photo waiting when he closes the video. Lavellan is on his back with his legs spread, he’s holding one up himself while the other is pressed down by the other man. That hand holds the last third of a cigarette held between its fingers. Sid’s face it turned to the side, mouth hanging open and eyes half lidded and staring up at his phone._ _

__He has to bite back a groan, his cock twitching under his hand and rubbing against the rough denim of his jeans. What a day to choose not to wear underwear. He glanced up at the clock at the top of the screen and swore quietly, he’d been in here for nearly 15 minutes._ _

__“Solas? You in here?” A low voice called out after a loud creaking of the bathroom door._ _

__“Y-Yeah, sorry.” He called back before clearing his throat. “What’s up?”_ _

__“You’ve just been in here a while, wanted to check to see if you were okay.”_ _

__“Oh,” Solas’ tongue darted out to wet his lips, eyes briefly glancing down at the dimming screen in his hand. “I haven’t been feeling well today,” He quickly removed the earphones and wrapped them around his phone._ _

__The man stepped farther into the bathroom, seemingly moving to lean against a sink. “You wanna head home a little early? I can handle 10 minutes by myself.”_ _

__Solas pushed off the wall and shoved his phone back into his pocket just as it began to buzz. “Isn’t Jacob still around?”_ _

__“Yeah but you know how he is. May as well be by myself.” He said with a chuckle. “I’ll see you later, okay? Feel better,”_ _

__“Thanks.”_ _

__He waited for the other man to leave the room before he adjusted himself and unlocked the stall. He took a moment to ground himself before hurrying out of the bathroom and toward to locker room, where he grabbed his jacket._ _

__Solas is quickly greeted by a new video, slightly longer than the rest._ _

__That cock is pounding into his lover, forcing those beautiful moans from his throat. Sid’s hand has moved down to stroke himself, but Solas’ eyes are drawn to the hand that moves out of frame, presumably bringing the cigarette to his lips, based on the tantalizing sound of him inhaling and the sight of smoke wafting into view. Sid attempts to muffle his moans by biting down on his lip, and it’s clear he’s close._ _

__“ _You gonna cum, slut? Gonna cum with me?_ ” The blond nods, his hand speeding up to match the pace of his partner’s thrusts. “ _Come on, baby,_ ” He groans, and the hand comes back into frame. However it doesn’t grip the man’s thigh, but moves to extinguish the cigarette on the back side of the pale, blemish free thigh. Sid lets out a loud yelp and cums, right then and there, cock pathetically dribbling onto his stomach. The man continues to fuck into him, groaning low in his throat as he continued. “ _Such a good slut, what a good…_ ” He trails off briefly, voice and pace wavering. “ _Good… Little… Slut…_ ” He finally jerks to a stop, cum leaking around his cock out of Sid’s hole._ _

__The video ends, and Solas is breathless. The next few minutes are a haze, he clocks out and makes his way out to his car, where he sits in silence, staring out of the window at the glowing neon of the store signs and idly squeezing his hard cock through his jeans. He puts the key into the ignition before checking his phone one last time, one last photo is waiting for him._ _

__His lover is laid out, debauched and grinning, cum dripping from his hole and covering his stomach. What he would give to lick him clean. He scrolls down to read the tacked on message, _Can’t wait for you to get home_._ _

__Solas finally loses his cool, hurriedly unbuckling the tight denim and pulling out his cock, stroking it once before starting up his phone’s camera and taking a quick picture and sending it off. The types out a quick _Neither can I_ before tucking himself away and beginning the journey home._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one felt a little rushed so I apologize, but I really hope you enjoyed the fic. I'm glad I finally managed to finish it, it's been many MANY months since I started.


End file.
